


Not a Damsel

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rebecca doesn't wait for rescues.





	Not a Damsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



Rebecca slipped free of her bonds as adeptly as Amanda might have, and then looked around for anything that might do as a weapon. She'd never hear the end of this if she had to be rescued, and didn't fancy being rescued anyhow. 

Providence wasn't on her side in the way of any clubs, causing her to inspect the cording she'd been bound with. Not the best option, but it would do. Hopefully the first victim of it would be armed, and then she'd have a better time of it.

Fortified by that thought, she slipped out, ready to fight.


End file.
